


United Heartbeats

by heavensweetheart



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Poetry, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart
Summary: Poems written by Zuko and Katara to each other inspired by the each prompt of Zutara Drabble December.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	1. Nightfall

> _When we are apart, I look for you in the shades of dusk,_
> 
> _In the magic of the vibrant, soothing colors,_
> 
> _Each of them is your aura, the light angels emulate from you._
> 
> _I follow the path of the moon in the sky, watching the sun look for her,_
> 
> _Yet she is too above, too ethereal for the destructive fire to touch._
> 
> _I wonder if you know, that for me, you are that moon,_
> 
> _That my hands are that fire,_
> 
> _That I stare into nightfall searching for you._
> 
> _I wonder if you can feel me through the breeze,_
> 
> _I imagine your eyes the color of stars,_
> 
> _I want to believe you stare into the horizon searching me,_
> 
> _That I can extend my hand and get to where you are._
> 
> _I will gladly be that sun, the one that chases, reaches,_
> 
> _Just for the knowledge that you are out in the sky, too,_
> 
> _That you glow and breathe and live,_
> 
> _That I can see you one last time before dying every night._
> 
> _**– Zuko.**_

* * *

> _It hurts to see sundown because you won’t be with me at night,_
> 
> _I won’t feel your warmth._
> 
> _Perhaps the moonlight can lead me to you,_
> 
> _Brighten my road to find where you are._
> 
> _Maybe the light will reflect in your eyes, turn them white gold,_
> 
> _Give me a sign._
> 
> _It hurts to see the sun die, but I trust the moon,_
> 
> _The stars in the blue sky._
> 
> _One by one they appear at nightfall, counting the steps that I shall take,_
> 
> _An impossible way beyond the skyline, down the abyss where the sun dives,_
> 
> _I’ll swim through that darkness, emerge from it, following the light._
> 
> _It’s not the sun, it’s you._
> 
> _Your fire, your radiance, your soul._
> 
> **_– Katara._**


	2. Please don't lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't deliver yesterday, guys, my sleeping troubles are starting to affect me...

> _Don’t say it, don’t speak,_
> 
> _Don’t enliven my heart,_
> 
> _Nor my dreams,_
> 
> _Don’t make me believe there is a chance_
> 
> _For your feelings to mirror mine._
> 
> _Don’t say what I want to hear,_
> 
> _Don’t say the words._
> 
> _Don’t look at me with brilliant eyes,_
> 
> _Don’t touch me with soft hands,_
> 
> _Don’t make me believe,_
> 
> _Don’t give me the hope I don’t want._
> 
> _A hope that will hurt the most, a hope that I will fight._
> 
> _Pain made me sharp as a sword cutting through stone,_
> 
> _I can’t feel the ache, the cold or the heat,_
> 
> _Don’t make believe I can still feel that warmth from my blood or your skin,_
> 
> _Don’t give me a hope I don’t want._
> 
> _Don’t say it, don’t speak,_
> 
> _Please don’t lie._
> 
> _**– Zuko.** _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _I remember the silence before we spoke,_
> 
> _I remember the loneliness._
> 
> _I remember the time when I first trusted,_
> 
> _I remember the anguish._
> 
> _I knew the different pains,_
> 
> _One was heavy, the other stabbing,_
> 
> _But those I can’t remember, not anymore,_
> 
> _Not now when I’m numb._
> 
> _Your sight is dark, your voice is quiet,_
> 
> _I won’t see you stand in front of me,_
> 
> _I won’t hear you,_
> 
> _Not the way I did before,_
> 
> _I won’t feel your own pain nor your sorrow,_
> 
> _I refuse to, and I curse you,_
> 
> _For damaging my heart, for darkening it,_
> 
> _Yet I can still see some light,_
> 
> _I can hear weak chants,_
> 
> _There’s a remaining spark inside my chest_
> 
> _One for which I can still become hurt,_
> 
> _One that refuses to go down,_
> 
> _So please,_
> 
> _Don’t lie._
> 
> _**– Katara.**_


	3. Heavy Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out, a collab! :-D

> _You can sense my heart beating,_
> 
> _But you don’t know how much it weighs in my chest,_
> 
> _All the feelings it carries,_
> 
> _How much it hurts to keep them unsaid._
> 
> _You do not see me holding my breath,_
> 
> _You do not see the tears in my eyes,_
> 
> _You don’t know the fear that comes with each beat,_
> 
> _That it will shatter against my ribs and pour everything out._
> 
> _It hurts the most when we are together,_
> 
> _When you touch me just by looking at me,_
> 
> _When my aura darkens and your eyes still shine,_
> 
> _When I watch the fire burning in your gaze,_
> 
> _A fire that burns the brightest when you are battling,_
> 
> _And protecting,_
> 
> _I keep imagining that is someone I could be for you,_
> 
> _Somebody worthy of that spark,_
> 
> _Yet I am pinned to the ground,_
> 
> _Away from your reach,_
> 
> _I still carry that hope for you and me,_
> 
> _If we could only be._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, PLEASE check out the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com


	4. Blame It on Me

> _I am the one at fault, and I will always be._
> 
> _I am the one who was weak and naïve,_
> 
> _Don’t feel guilt over my flaws,_
> 
> _They are mine and mine alone,_
> 
> _Don’t carry that weight; this is my load._
> 
> _Blame it on me, this hurt I brought upon myself,_
> 
> _A hurt painted clear blue like the sea, a hurt I wouldn’t change._
> 
> _It brought me beauty and guidance,_
> 
> _Horizons and depths I can admire beyond that sea of your eyes._
> 
> _Blame on me this burden that I will gladly carry,_
> 
> _Make it a penitence, a sentence,_
> 
> _I won’t plea, I will accept it._
> 
> _Blame it all on me._
> 
> **_– Zuko._**
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Blame it on me, I’m the one that was dishonest._
> 
> _I should have spoken, voiced,_
> 
> _Endure the fear that comes with the words,_
> 
> _The stinging sincerity in a heart vulnerable and raw._
> 
> _But I wasn’t,_
> 
> _I provoked catastrophe,_
> 
> _Lonesomeness,_
> 
> _The helpless hearts, yours and mine,_
> 
> _I broke them._
> 
> _I deserve this guilt, this penance,_
> 
> _To see and feel you from afar,_
> 
> _To remain away from your grasp._
> 
> _Blame it on me,_
> 
> _The silence, the sadness,_
> 
> _The coldness,_
> 
> _Only allow me to dream of your heat enveloping me._
> 
> _As long as I can remember the contrast of your skin against mine,_
> 
> _I can bear any punishment._
> 
> _**– Katara.**_


	5. Little Pieces

> _I love you, with everything I have, with all my will._
> 
> _With my broken, scattered fragments._
> 
> _With the pieces of an old heart._
> 
> _With a brand new one._
> 
> _I love you shattered and cracked._
> 
> _I love you with a tainted soul._
> 
> _I love you when I’m lost,_
> 
> _I’ll wait for you and love you once more._
> 
> _I love you every time I am reborn,_
> 
> _Every time I become wounded, destroyed,_
> 
> _When I am rebuild as a new self,_
> 
> _When I awaken in a new face,_
> 
> _When I remember old thoughts,_
> 
> _I see you, I remember you,_
> 
> _Everything I am will always be yours,_
> 
> _Every dark bit, every sharp piece,_
> 
> _Every memory I’ve kept,_
> 
> _Every wish I’ve made,_
> 
> _Every word I will say,_
> 
> _Anything that will make you stay._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **


	6. Are you lonely?

> _It is difficult to be alone,_
> 
> _Solitude is quiet and cold,_
> 
> _There is the echo of steps that won’t return,_
> 
> _Of feelings abandoned for good._
> 
> _Can you feel it, too?_
> 
> _Can you see that darkness?_
> 
> _Can you hear that silence?_
> 
> _The same way I do?_
> 
> _I wonder if you mirror my sensations_
> 
> _or mine mirror yours,_
> 
> _I wonder if you know it,_
> 
> _If you know me,_
> 
> _If you can tell what I have felt for this long,_
> 
> _Instead of silence and quietness,_
> 
> _Can you see me? Can you hear me?_
> 
> _Can you perceive my breath? Can you recognize my voice?_
> 
> _Can you see the flares?_
> 
> _The ones with which I call for help?_
> 
> _I can recognize yours,_
> 
> _I wish to save us both._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **


	7. Caught in the moment

> _Forgive me, for not hearing or seeing,_
> 
> _For not perceiving,_
> 
> _For being blinded by your moonlight,_
> 
> _For being caught up following your starlight,_
> 
> _I’m not aware of my reflection in your eyes,_
> 
> _I roam your irises through a road of gold and life,_
> 
> _Your skin keeps me warm,_
> 
> _Your aura illumes mine._
> 
> _I can’t feel a touch aside yours,_
> 
> _Nor the heat of a breath, nor the sound of a voice,_
> 
> _Nothing, nothingness, just you,_
> 
> _Just your presence, your essence,_
> 
> _Your sight, your fire,_
> 
> _Your glow,_
> 
> _If I could escape from this, I wouldn’t,_
> 
> _If I could stay caught forever, I would._
> 
> _I want to,_
> 
> _I want to stay trapped in this moment with you._
> 
> _But we may recover this moment at another time,_
> 
> _Just you and I._
> 
> **– Zuko x Katara.**


	8. Tiny shivers

> _It is not the cold, it is the heat,_
> 
> _The clash of fire against ice._
> 
> _Molten gold with cool silver._
> 
> _Your eyes meeting mine._
> 
> _I can see you trembling,_
> 
> _For how close we are, I can sense your shivers._
> 
> _I pass my fingers over your skin, soothing them,_
> 
> _Chasing them._
> 
> _But it makes it worse,_
> 
> _The shivers are stronger when it’s just us,_
> 
> _At this time, this close._
> 
> _You keep shivering,_
> 
> _And I keep giving you warmth,_
> 
> _I keep heating you, feeling you,_
> 
> _Your heart continues to beat,_
> 
> _Your fire continues to burn,_
> 
> _Your coldness vanishes,_
> 
> _Moonlight is born in your eyes,_
> 
> _It’s the clash of fire against ice,_
> 
> _Your skin against mine._
> 
> **– Katara x Zuko.**


	9. Lock and Key

> _Sometimes I feel caged,_
> 
> _Sometimes I feel chased and jailed._
> 
> _At times I imagine you running by my side,_
> 
> _I see myself fleeing to wherever you are,_
> 
> _When I turn and see you,_
> 
> _I am here, I am free,_
> 
> _I am matched, I am complete,_
> 
> _As a lock with its fitting key,_
> 
> _I can hold your hand,_
> 
> _I can see your eyes,_
> 
> _No cells, no shackles,_
> 
> _Only blue skies and sunlight,_
> 
> _Only warmth and your tact,_
> 
> _You and I, forever free,_
> 
> _Unbound, limitless,_
> 
> _Like the night sky reflecting on the sea,_
> 
> _Forever together, forever here,_
> 
> _As a lock with its fitting key._
> 
> **– Zuko x Katara.**


	10. Featherlight

> _Loving you is easy, weightless,_
> 
> _Featherlight._
> 
> _It is complicated and heavy,_
> 
> _Always tearing me apart._
> 
> _Loving you is always strange, it haunts me,_
> 
> _It accompanies me,_
> 
> _It protects me,_
> 
> _It breaks me._
> 
> _It triggers millions of emotions,_
> 
> _It shows me colors I had never known,_
> 
> _It travels light years through my heart and soul,_
> 
> _At times it hurts,_
> 
> _At times it caresses,_
> 
> _At times it’s sunbeam, at times tempest,_
> 
> _It is a raindrop becoming a storm,_
> 
> _A flower coming back to life,_
> 
> _Your fire and my ice,_
> 
> _Your hand holding my hand._
> 
> _It is everything,_
> 
> _A blinding, everlasting light._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **


	11. Falling with you

> _The fearlessness takes over,_
> 
> _My hand in yours,_
> 
> _Your heat beside me,_
> 
> _My senses grow stronger,_
> 
> _I’m not afraid if it’s with you,_
> 
> _Not to fly, nor to fall,_
> 
> _Not to drown, nor to burn,_
> 
> _Not to anything, not if it’s us._
> 
> _Falling with you is thrilling,_
> 
> _Exciting,_
> 
> _Not worthy of fear since we are there to catch each other,_
> 
> _Since we hold one another,_
> 
> _Together till the bitter end,_
> 
> _Together till there’s nothing left to say._
> 
> _I will see you despite the darkness,_
> 
> _I will follow your moonbeam._
> 
> _I’ll see when at your dawn,_
> 
> _I’ll light up your sun._
> 
> _With my hand in yours,_
> 
> _I’m not afraid, not to fly, nor to fall._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **


	12. Living Proof

> _You are the living proof,_
> 
> _that hearts can have names of their own._
> 
> _You proved me it was possible,_
> 
> _To look from the outside at your own soul._
> 
> _You showed me things I could never imagine,_
> 
> _Things I would have never believed,_
> 
> _You gave me that faith,_
> 
> _You encouraged me to dream,_
> 
> _You shared those dreams with me,_
> 
> _You taught me what hope is,_
> 
> _You showed me light amidst the darkness,_
> 
> _And strength amidst despair,_
> 
> _Thanks to you I am living proof that one can rebirth,_
> 
> _That it is possible to rise as a new self,_
> 
> _You showed me to not lament, to not regret,_
> 
> _You proved me bravery, you vanished what once made me afraid._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **


	13. Spine

> _You are my support,_
> 
> _My fortress,_
> 
> _My shield,_
> 
> _My own better self._
> 
> _You do not carry me,_
> 
> _But you give me strength to walk,_
> 
> _You do not hold me,_
> 
> _But you give me hope to fly._
> 
> _You give me courage to fight,_
> 
> _You give me a spirit, a reason to dream._
> 
> _You show me guidance,_
> 
> _You illume with radiance,_
> 
> _Like sunbeam, like daylight,_
> 
> _You show me my path,_
> 
> _A road that leads to you,_
> 
> _One that I will gladly follow through,_
> 
> _You shoot flares that guide me,_
> 
> _Your fire lights with clarity,_
> 
> _You are my support, my own better self,_
> 
> _You do not carry me, but you give me strength._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **


	14. One at a time

> _You are my support,_
> 
> _My fortress,_
> 
> _My shield,_
> 
> _My own better self._
> 
> _You do not carry me,_
> 
> _But you give me strength to walk,_
> 
> _You do not hold me,_
> 
> _But you give me hope to fly._
> 
> _You give me courage to fight,_
> 
> _You give me a spirit, a reason to dream._
> 
> _You show me guidance,_
> 
> _You illume with radiance,_
> 
> _Like sunbeam, like daylight,_
> 
> _You show me my path,_
> 
> _A road that leads to you,_
> 
> _One that I will gladly follow through,_
> 
> _You shoot flares that guide me,_
> 
> _Your fire lights with clarity,_
> 
> _You are my support, my own better self,_
> 
> _You do not carry me, but you give me strength._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **


	15. Breathless

> _Just looking at you is painful at times,_
> 
> _You shine, you blind._
> 
> _Being near you is painful, too,_
> 
> _You consume everything in me,_
> 
> _My energy, my breath,_
> 
> _You take away my will,_
> 
> _My restraint._
> 
> _My senses only follow your moonlight,_
> 
> _Like you were the embodiment of the night,_
> 
> _With stars drawing paths over your dark skin,_
> 
> _The night air mixed with the scent of your hair._
> 
> _At times, you are like the ocean,_
> 
> _You drag me away to where I don’t breathe,_
> 
> _I only exist,_
> 
> _I float in an immaterial state where you envelope me,_
> 
> _A place I don’t want to leave,_
> 
> _Somewhere where you are everything,_
> 
> _Somewhere where only you exist._
> 
> **_– Zuko._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Being near you is thrilling but terrifying,_
> 
> _It’s like drowning, flying,_
> 
> _Too deep into the sea, too close to the sun,_
> 
> _Too much, too exhilarating,_
> 
> _Too breathtaking._
> 
> _Your fire, your embers burn me,_
> 
> _My skin, my soul, everything I have._
> 
> _It consumes me whole,_
> 
> _It is heat and light like the sun and the stars,_
> 
> _But it is too much force, too much warmth,_
> 
> _Too much, too close,_
> 
> _I can’t breathe._
> 
> _I can feel the hotness sting,_
> 
> _I can feel how soft your skin is,_
> 
> _The sunlight I see comes from your eyes,_
> 
> _I’m still flying too high,_
> 
> _Too much,_
> 
> _Too afraid to fall._
> 
> **_– Katara._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed i!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, **PLEASE** see the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com


	16. Can you feel me?

> _Can you feel my touch?_
> 
> _Can you follow my voice?_
> 
> _Can you find me when I’m lost?_
> 
> _Can you feel me? Even if I’m away?_
> 
> _If I ask, will you stay?_
> 
> _Will you run away?_
> 
> _Will you look for me?_
> 
> _Would you?_
> 
> _Would you miss me, too?_
> 
> _Would you remember me at all?_
> 
> _And what would you remember?_
> 
> _A good-bye, a farewell?_
> 
> _I’ll remember the sensation of your scars,_
> 
> _The sound of your breath,_
> 
> _Can you feel me?_
> 
> _Can you tell I’m still here?_
> 
> _Can you tell when I’ll leave?_
> 
> _Or if you’ll leave me?_
> 
> _Can you see my eyes?_
> 
> _Can you follow my voice?_
> 
> _Can you hear me?_
> 
> _Can you hear me begging you to not go?_
> 
> **_– Katara x Zuko._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed i!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, **PLEASE** see the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com


	17. Feeling Sentimental

> _It’s always strange to describe how I feel about you,_
> 
> _They are too many feelings, too few words,_
> 
> _Nothing is enough,_
> 
> _Everything is too much,_
> 
> _It’s almost embarrassing, all this emotions,_
> 
> _All these thoughts,_
> 
> _I perceive myself trembling, my heart beating,_
> 
> _The heat, the shivers,_
> 
> _Sometimes I don’t recognize myself,_
> 
> _I lose my sight, I forget,_
> 
> _I can only see you,_
> 
> _I can only feel you,_
> 
> _I look for your tact,_
> 
> _For your hand to hold in the dark,_
> 
> _I guide myself with your light,_
> 
> _I seek your moonlight at night,_
> 
> _It’s always strange,_
> 
> _I don’t know what to do with myself._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed i!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, **PLEASE** see the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com


	18. Chapter 18

> _I wonder if you notice it, every time I stare at you,_
> 
> _Whenever you’re not looking, whenever you turn,_
> 
> _I wonder if my gaze leaves traces in your skin,_
> 
> _I wonder…_
> 
> _Can you notice my smile? The one I save only for you?_
> 
> _Can you see my eyes sparkling whenever I look at you?_
> 
> _Is it that easy to tell?_
> 
> _Am I that obvious?_
> 
> _I wish you would tell me,_
> 
> _Tell me if I can stop pretending,_
> 
> _Drop the acts, drop the mask, just be,_
> 
> _I could be free,_
> 
> _Free of secrets that everybody knows,_
> 
> _Free to speak, to only talk,_
> 
> _Just you and me,_
> 
> _Only honesty,_
> 
> _Only final, true words,_
> 
> _Only for the two of us._
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, **PLEASE** see the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com


	19. Crashing waves

> _Like crashing waves of warmth and coldness,_
> 
> _Improbable mixtures, clashing forces,_
> 
> _Different natures circling, defying,_
> 
> _Bringing balance to one another,_
> 
> _Existing,_
> 
> _Surrounding,_
> 
> _Dancing,_
> 
> _As the moon and the sun,_
> 
> _As the colors at dusk,_
> 
> _As day and night,_
> 
> _As twin stars,_
> 
> _Mirroring each other at night,_
> 
> _You think they seek each other?_
> 
> _The fire and the ice?_
> 
> _That they wonder about the other?_
> 
> _How it would feel if they touched?_
> 
> _You think they restrain from that reach,_
> 
> _So afraid of destroying?_
> 
> _Of crashing?_
> 
> _Erasing?_
> 
> _What do you think would result of that clash?_
> 
> _Rebirth?_
> 
> _A new beginning?_
> 
> _A new star?_
> 
> **_– Zuko x Katara._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, **PLEASE** see the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, please check out the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com


End file.
